At the boss command
by podlepoof
Summary: Sakura was thrilled when she learns her dream internship with Wall Street Uchiha is coming true. After a steamy encounter with a stranger in a bathroom, Sakura had no idea her life is about to change. The stranger was Uchiha Sasuke, billionaire head of the company,and he wants Sakura . Will she give in to his dominating nature, or will she push away from the charming man?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hadn't had the easiest start to life. Her mother did her best after her father walked out on them when Sakura was three, but life as a single mother had been difficult. She worked two jobs to make ends meet, and knew that she hadn't been there for Sakura as often as she would have liked. Still, despite her mother wishing she could have been there more often, Sakura hadn't been a bad kid. She didn't hang out with the wrong crowd, but she wasn't an A student either. Quite simply put, she was an average, small-town girl who expected to live an average, small-town girl's life. She got good enough grades, and when she graduated from high school got a job as a waitress at the local diner along the highway. She made ends meet, and figured she'd be there for a good chunk of her life.

When she was twenty one years old, however, everything saved up every cent she'd earned at her job working at the diner and took a three day trip to New York City. Sophie discovered there was a whole wide world outside of her small town, and she wanted to be a part of it. She had never experienced anything like it. She went to Times Square, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and walked along Broadway and saw the bull on Wall Street. The lights of the city, the energy of the city absolutely amazed her. When she got back home, Sophie immediately applied for student loans and began attending her state college the following semester. Suddenly, Sakura had a goal in life. She worked like a maniac, juggling two jobs and full time studies to make ends meet. She was going to be a city girl. She was going to move to New York City.

Sakura had been impressed by the tall, glass towers and the women in their high heels and business suits who walked around with the confidence Sakura had ever felt she had. She wasn't at the top of her class, but Sakura was very easily one of the better students in her program. She wasn't the smartest person in her class, but she worked extremely hard, moving her hours down to part time at the diner and attending classes year round. She would study on her breaks at the diner and spend most of her free time in the college library. Her marks were good enough that when Sakura applied to every single internship she could find in New York City, she got three interviews. And one of the companies,Uchiha , one of the largest investment banks on Wall Street, gave her the job. Sakura had been ecstatic when she got the phone call congratulating her. When she got the news, she jumped around her apartment like a madwoman. It was hands down the most exciting day of her life. She began packing immediately. Her mom and her both cried as she boarded the plane to the city, her mother pinching Sakura's cheek and telling her how proud she was, and as they arrived at JFK Airport late at night, the lights of the city shining bright, Sakura knew this was where she belonged. This was where she was going to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Sakura was starting her new job, her first day working in New York City, as an intern. Oh my God, I can't even tell if I'm more nervous or excited she thought to herself as she pushed through the revolving glass doors of the forty story building. Everything was so fast-paced in New York, Sakura felt as though if she stopped to look around she'd be run over. Men and women, all in suits, hustled around her, their lives completely focused on themselves, their phones and the piles of papers they carried. No one paid Sakura any attention as she slowly walked through the building's lobby, never having seen anything like this. There are more people in this building right now than live in my hometown she smoothed down the skirt of her new suit, which she'd bought the other day with one of her credit cards, hoping to make a good impression. After all, she had to look the part. She had never needed to wear a suit in her life before, but now she was a city girl. Sakura took a breath and went up to her new job.

For the next four hours, Sakura started learning everything she had to know about interning at Carey and Ulhmann. By the time lunch rolled around, her head spun with instructions and figures. She worked on one of the trading floors, and while she'd learned all about how fast paced and demanding the jobs can be when she was in class learning about derivatives, hedge funds and all of those related financial terms, it was nothing compared to the pressure of working in the environment for real. No wonder all the traders always seem so stressed she thought to herself.

Her coworkers had mostly been only thought mostly because of her encounter with one woman, Karin. Karin had gone to Harvard or Stanford or one of those places, on her family's dime, and thought she was so much better than the other interns. She was gorgeous, with long red hair and a perfect body which she flaunted to all of the trader men, who had definitely noticed. She looked down on Sakura , announcing to her that she didn't have to worry, Karin would soon climb her way up the ladder here at the company, and that soon Sakura would be considered pretty, compared to everyone else on the floor at least. Well, every office needs to have a total bitch, I guess Sakura thought.

Sakura had been given an hour for lunch. She wandered down the street a little bit, trying to find a good place to eat until she found a small cafe with a cute patio where she could watch people and refresh her brain for an hour. Ordering a salad and a coffee,Sakura sat. As she watched the people of Manhattan walk by, Sakura wondered to herself if she would ever be those people. She watched the women in particular. They looked so confident, with their hair tied back, on their phones, walking with purpose. Sakura decided she would try the same walk on the way back to the office. She flipped open a mirror from her purse and had a quick look. Sakura was definitely pretty: she had long, light pink hair with a small nose and a cute mouth. Her eyes were green and deep, giving her a mysterious look. Sakura's suit pressed against her slim frame, kept so by a healthy diet and daily runs in the park. Yes, she definitely had the potential to become one of these women. Now she just needed the attitude.

Suddenly, just above the frame, her eyes met another pair. A man was sitting facing her, three tables away. He was probably around ten years older than Sakura, in his mid-30s. His skin was light, but not pale. His j black hair was professionally combed back, but couldn't quite hide the slightly rugged look of his face, complete with a day or so worth of stubble. He looked as though he would be more at home rock climbing or heli-skiing than being just another suit in New York City. He was definitely handsome and for some reason he looked familiar, like Sakura had seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't quite place where. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the man who'd caught her eye. She felt a tingling in between her thighs. Suddenly, her brain started working again. Get it together Sakura, smile at the guy and go back to people watching. He's not interested in you. Don't be creepy. But hot damn is he sexy. Sakura tried a casual, small smile, then turned away before she could notice if the man smiled back.

When she glanced back quickly two minutes later, the man had gone. Sakura blushed in embarrassment at how quickly she'd become infatuated with the man. You're not a teenager anymore Sakura. You're a twenty four year old woman. You know better than to get turned on by a man just looking at you in the street, even a man as sexy as the one who'd been sitting there.

The instant Sakura walked back to the offices and got back into work, the man slipped from her mind. He was just another passing moment in her New York City life. She rushed around, getting folders, filing reports, making copies and learning about business at the investment bank. When the clock struck six, she was finished for the day. Sakura left, took the train home and collapsed onto her couch, rubbing her feet. It had been quite the day. She smiled to herself. So far, it had been fantastic. She loved the city. She loved her studio apartment with the dingy walls on the fifth floor of a five-floor walkup. She loved falling asleep on her mattress on the floor to the sounds of sirens, cars and people.

The next day, at her lunch hour, Sakura went to the same cafe as she had the day before. She pretended to herself that it was because the food had been so good, but she knew deep down she simply wanted to see if the man would come back. Once again, she ordered a salad, and this time two coffees. Her work was tough, and she had to admit it was tiring. Twenty minutes after she sat down, he had. This time, Sakura felt a little bit more confident. After all, she'd survived her first day in the Big Apple. She smiled at the man, and he smiled back, sending tingles through her veins. She suddenly got shy, blushed, and went back to her salad, trying to hide her red face. This is unlike you, Sakura she thought to herself. What happened to bold Sakura , Sakura that went straight up to that cutie Bobby Ray in fourth grade and planted a kiss on his lips just to see what it would feel like?

She gathered her confidence after her small pep talk to herself, but once again, when she looked up the man had gone.

Every day for a week Sakura ate at the cafe. Every day the man eventually showed up, and Sakura got bolder and bolder. She didn't have much experience with men, but she did her best at flirting. Then one day, the man didn't show up. Sakura felt her heart sink, and tried to convince herself that it was nothing. I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow, he probably just has something to do at his job. Still, Sakura wasn't concentrating. As she glanced down the street, she accidentally knocked over her fork and spilt a dressing-covered tomato onto her suit. "Oh shit" Sakura muttered to herself. She knew the cafe had a bathroom, and made her way into the building to wash off the dressing before it stained. What an awful day Sakura thought to herself as she scrubbed off the dressing and stood under the hand dryer, breathing a sigh of relief when the spot dried, leaving no hint as to Sakura's adventure with the tomato.

The door behind Sakura opened quietly. A few seconds later, Sakura felt someone behind her. She turned around and took a step back, gasping. What on earth is he doing in the ladies bathroom? Sakura asked herself, looking up at the mysterious stranger with whom she'd flirted for the past week. He had shown up after today after all.

Sakura turned around slowly. She looked up cautiously into the man's eyes. They were dark, revealing nothing. Sakura knew she should have been worried. This situation was what every mother warned their daughters about. But there was something about him. Something about the man's proximity, standing only inches from Sakura. He seemed to strong, so powerful with only his presence. Something inside of Sakura tingled, she could feel her panties getting moist just standing this close to the stranger whose name she didn't even know, to whom she'd never said a word. This is so unlike me, what am I doing? Suddenly, the man spoke. His voice was deep and low, matching his looks perfectly.

"Go stand by the sink. Hands on the edge, spread your legs." He spoke softly, but his voice had an edge to it, a commanding edge, speaking the way one who is used to having their orders followed speaks.

Sakura was stunned. What the hell did he just ask me to do? She stood where she was in shock, glued to the floor. Suddenly, the man reached back and smacked Sakura's backside, hard. She let out a small mewl of pain as fire ran through her ass cheeks. "I said go to the sink."

I can't believe this is actually happening. Oh my God. Is he going to fuck me right here in the bathroom? What if someone comes in?

This time, Sakura did as he asked. She cautiously moved over to the sink and placed her hands on the edge, leaning over. She spread her legs a little bit, and the man came up behind her and kicked them wider, until they were about two feet apart. Sakura's pussy heated with the anticipation of what was going to happen. This was so unknown to her. She didn't know this man, and here he was, ordering her around. And even more surprisingly, Sakura was obeying! She had no idea why she was doing this, every rational fiber in her body was telling her this was a terrible idea, but she couldn't help herself. Sakura didn't recognize this girl who was obeying these commands, it was so unlike her.

**Well that's all for today.I bet you want to know what is gonna happen.**

**Review please :).**

**And this story is rated M for a reason and you will know the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Sakura leaned over the sink, she waited for the man to pull up her skirt, to rip off her panties and take her right there against the sink. Suddenly, she felt him come up behind her. She was so wet with anticipation, but he put his hands on her waist and moved them up, undoing the buttons of her blazer. Sakura got hotter and hotter as he unbuttoned her shirt until he reached her breasts then slid his hard hands underneath her bra. Sakura shuddered with pleasure as he toyed with her nipple, his fingers deftly teasing and tweaking them under her shirt from behind.

Part of Sakura was embarrassed, having this complete stranger fondling her in a public bathroom, but she was too excited, too tempted to see where this was going. He was strong, powerful and confident and it had an aphoristic effect on Sakura, who let out a low moan as he pinched her nipples lightly.

Suddenly, he pinched them harder. Sakura let out a small yelp at the sensation, pain coursing through her body from her nipples. "It can be dangerous for a young woman like you in the big city" he almost whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't flirt with men you don't know, you might get more than you bargained for" he continued, pinching her other nipple. Sakura let out another small cry. She didn't know what to reply, so she said nothing.

He moved his hands back out from her shirt and down towards her skirt. Sakura closed her eyes. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he pulled it up over her hips. Heat radiated from Sakura's pussy as the man slid his hands up her thighs, slowly taking his time, torturing Sakura as he moved towards her eager pink sex.

His hands moved up onto her ass and squeezed, his big hands massaging Sakura's cheeks. When he moved his hands towards her pussy, he stopped quickly. "Well well, it turns out you're pretty turned on by this, aren't you?" he taunted, running his fingers up and down Sakura's hot inner thighs. Her face burned with embarrassment. "Aren't you?" he asked again.

Sakura nodded. "Ye... yes" she stuttered, not trusting her voice.

Without warning, the man plunged two fingers deep into Sakura's soaking wet slit. She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, her body clenching around his digits as they slid in and out of her channel.

"Do you like that?" he asked roughly.

Sakura only moaned in reply, the feeling of the man's fingers inside of her overwhelming. Without warning, the man smacked her fair on the ass once more, the sound resonating through the small bathroom, the pain coursing once more through Sakura's veins as she yelped.

"I asked you a question, answer me. Do you like that, you little slut?"

This time Sakura found her voice. "Ohh... oh yes... oh yes I like that" came her breathless reply.

The man pumped into her faster and harder. Sakura knew she was going to cum soon. She could feel it in her legs, which felt like jelly. This complete stranger was going to make her cum. He was going to make her cum, right here in the middle of a cafe bathroom in the middle of Manhattan during the lunch hour. Rather than praying the man would stop, Sakura instead prayed that no one would walk in.

He leaned over her, and with his other hand rubbed her clit. The increased sensation from her small pink nub took Sakura right over the edge, into the best orgasm of her life.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh God" Sakura cried out, not caring for a second that anyone could come in at any time as the orgasm coursed through her, sending fire through her veins. Waves of pleasure washed through her body, her pussy clenching tightly on the man's fingers with each pulse as he continued to ram his fingers into her sex.

When Sakura's orgasm finally subsided, the man pulled his fingers from her. "Stand up and turn around" he ordered, Sakura complying instantly. He put his fingers in front of her mouth. Oh my God, am I supposed to lick them now?

"Go on slut, taste your cum" he ordered, moving his fingers closer to Sakura's small mouth. She opened her mouth nervously and took the fingers in, tasting her own pussy juices, her own cum. It was tangy, unlike anything Sakura had ever tasted. She blushed as she performed this act, not daring to look the man in the eyes. When she had licked his fingers clean, he removed them, turned around and left without another word.

Sakura stood glued to the spot for a couple moments before realizing where she was. Oh geez, what on earth did I just do? She looked at her watch. Shit. Sakura's break ended in five minutes, she'd have to rush to make it back to the office in time. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair dishevelled, her suit wrinkled and her panties soaking wet. She grabbed a paper towel and tried cleaning herself up a little bit, then raced out of the cafe to get back to the office in time.

When she got back, her boss Shikamaru asked her if everything was fine. Sakura shot back what she hoped was a confidence inducing smile. "Yeah, thanks Shikamaru. I just had a bit of a tumble on the sidewalk at lunch." Shikamaru nodded and told her to take care of herself, then left her to continue her work. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. There was no chance she could tell anybody about what had transpired in the cafe bathroom. In fact, Sakura barely knew what had happened herself. What the hell did I do that for? That was so unlike anything I've ever done. Is there something wrong with me? Of course there's something wrong with me. Who does that? Then Sakura realized that just thinking about what had happened made the tingling sensations in between her legs return. She shut the thoughts of the handsome stranger from her mind and tried to get back to work. Karin noticed and asked if she'd fallen off the train in Nebraska and gotten lost in a cornfield.

"No, someone mistook me for you on the street and punched me in the face because they thought I was such a bitch" Sakura replied. There was no way that gold digging idiot was going to ruin her day. Karin slinked off without a retort and Sakura smiled. She hated bullies.

The next day Sakura went back to the cafe, but there was no stranger. She went to the bathroom again, just in case, and again, no stranger. She repeated the routine the next day, and for the three days afterwards, but it seemed her mystery man had disappeared. Sakura hadn't been sure what she'd say when she next saw him, but now she never got that chance. She tried to convince herself that the tinge of sadness she felt in her heart wasn't from the fact that he would never fuck her, but rather from the fact that she never got any closure after the adventure in the cafe bathroom.

Instead of dwelling on it, Sakura threw herself into her work. Over the next few months she quickly rose through the ranks of the interns, having shown a great understanding of how trading and economics worked. She worked very hard, staying late often, and quickly became the intern with the greatest responsibilities, much to Karin's dissatisfaction. Her boss Shikamaru praised her performance and Sakura found she really enjoyed the work. She enjoyed working with numbers at the investment bank, even when she was in high school and college she had loved math classes.

**Review please and tell me what you think of my story.**

**I told you guys that this story is rated M for a reason.**

**If any of you saw any grammar mistakes please tell me ,english is not my first language ,But I am trying to be a good writer .**

**:) Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's life continued normally, until one fateful day, three months after she'd been fingered to orgasm in the cafe. One of the largest companies in the country was about to go public, to much fanfare and publicity. There were two days to go before the IPO, and all of the traders were in a scramble. The stock was predicted to soar well past the IPO price, and all of the traders at Uchiha were working much harder than usual in an attempt to secure as much of the stock for their clients as they could. As a result, Sakura had much more paperwork to do than usual.

When six o'clock rolled around, the first people started leaving the office. Karin shot Sakura her trademark glare as she walked by on her way out, hanging off the arm of one of the traders who wasn't paying her any attention, but rather focusing it all on the client with whom he was speaking on the phone. By seven, only a handful of others remained in the office. By nine, Sakura was finally alone. She had another four hours to work in peace, by herself, before the cleaners came. Sakura liked the peaceful atmosphere that came with working alone at night, with most of the lights in the office off. She kicked off her heels and walked around in her stockings, enjoying the feeling of the plush carpeting against her aching feet.

She worked like crazy, and when 9:30 rolled around she knew she was almost finished. Another hour, at the most, and she'd be all caught up. After thirty minutes she went down to the lobby and grabbed a coffee from the vending machine. It was terrible, bitter and lukewarm at best, but it was caffeine and that was the most important thing to Sakura at that moment. She went back up to her office to sip her coffee, leaning against one of the desks, stretching her legs while she gave herself a well-deserved ten minute break.

All of a sudden, she heard rustling coming from behind her. She gasped and dropped the coffee on the floor, its contents spilling all over the carpet. "Oh SHIT" Sakura hissed, trying to decide if it was more important to clean the floor or see where the noise come from. She never had to make that decision. Out of the shadows of the office stepped a man with rugged looks and a dark suit. Sakura gasped. It was the stranger from the cafe three months earlier. How the did he find me? What's going on? Sakura was stunned. "What the hell are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" came his reply, the familiar low voice sending tingles down Sakura's spine that she promptly ignored.

"I work here. I work in this office. I have a reason to be here. How did you find me here, and why are you in my office?"

The man smirked. "Well, I didn't expect to find you here. I was on my way down the stairs, saw the light in this floor was on, and thought I would check to make sure everything was fine."

Sakura was taken aback slightly. "So, you work here too?" she asked.

"You could say that."

"What do you mean, you could say that? Do you work here, or do I have to call security?" Sakura heard the doubt in her voice. She was scared. It was one thing to finger her in the public toilet where she'd eaten her lunch every day, but now Sakura was here alone, at night, in her office, and this man had apparently found her. That fell strictly into the creepy category.

He held up his hands in front of him, as though to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. You don't need to call security. I genuinely did not know you were here. I didn't even know you worked here. And yes, I work here too. That's why I'm still here, that's why I came down the stairs, that's why I wanted to make sure things were fine when I saw the light on."

Sakura relaxed slightly. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Since we've met again, perhaps I should ask your name this time" he continued, giving Sakura a small, cheeky smile.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "It's Sakura."

"Sakura. That's a nice name."

"Well, I've told you my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Sasuke" he said with a small smile. Sakura relaxed further. The coffee lay on the floor, staining the carpet, completely forgotten. The longer this conversation lasted, the hotter Sakura got in the panties. She didn't understand it. Why was she so attracted to this stranger? This was the longest conversation they'd ever had, she knew his name and his workplace, and that was it. Despite knowing next to nothing about him, something about this man was intoxicating.

"I had no idea you worked here. What is it that you do at this firm?" he asked.

"I'm uhh... an intern" Sakura said. "I've just finished my degree in business."

"And do you like working here?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm learning a lot, which is the whole point of an internship I guess." Why is he asking these questions? Is he just trying to make conversation?

Sasuke gave Sakura a long, hard look. Finally, he shook his head. "You're hands down the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. Ever since I saw you in the cafe the other day, I knew I had to have you."

Hearing those words come from his mouth made fire course through Sakura's veins once more. She wasn't used to these kinds of desires. She just had one question she needed answered though: "Who are you, really?" she asked. "What do you do here, why did you come and make sure everything was ok when anyone else would have just kept walking?"

Sasuke gave her a look she couldn't decipher. "You're quick" he finally answered. "I like that. The reason I came to make sure everything was fine was because I'm not strictly an employee here. I'm the owner. My name's on the door and I'm the CEO."

As the words sunk in, Sakura inhaled sharply. "So you're..."

"Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha."

Sakura had flashbacks to the day she applied for the internship. The website where she'd applied had a picture of Sasuke Uchiha . That was why the first time she'd seen him he'd looked familiar, she'd seen his photo when she first applied.

"Now you know. Now you know I run this company" he told her, moving closer. Sakura didn't step back. She could feel his heat on her skin, electricity passing between the two of them. Something about him made her feel so vulnerable and she didn't dare look up at him. He seemed even more powerful now somehow, now that she knew that this man was running the company she was working at.

Sakura couldn't believe that this man, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually interested in her. "There's something about you Sakura. I have to have you, and I have to have you now."

Sakura focused on keeping her breathing steady. Her pulse raced, her breasts strained against the thin material of her blouse, something tugged at her in between her legs and she felt her panties getting moist once more.

Something glistened in Sasuke's eyes. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you just spilt coffee on the carpet." Sakura had completely forgotten about the dropped cup of coffee. He went over to her and took of her blazer, softly. Sakura simply stood there, not knowing what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, Sasuke grabbed at her blouse and ripped it open with one swift movement, buttons flying everywhere, tinkling as they hit desks, chairs and finally the floor. Sakura gasped and tried to cover herself up. Oh my goodness, what is he doing? Sasuke threw the blouse at her and she caught it. "You can use that to clean up the mess" he told her, an evil grin on his face.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before deciding to comply. After all, she had spilt the coffee and he was technically her boss. Or at least her boss' boss' boss, and that was close enough. Sakura went over to where she'd dropped the coffee and got down on her knees. She used her blouse to wipe up the stain. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her ass as she cleaned up her mess, and blushed. When she was finished, she stood up.

**Well that's all for today.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this if you find any mistakes ,please tell me.**

**Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!Lemon!**

"Did I tell you to stand?"

Sakura dropped back down on all fours. Why was she doing this? Well, he is my boss, technically, I guess. "Now, stand up."

Sakura stood up. Sasuke had no qualms about openly staring at her body, and her face went crimson as he admired her curves.

"I must admit that you held me captive when I look at you."Now his stare was more shameless .It looks like he was staring inside her soul with black eyes.

"Take off your bra" he ordered. Sakura was nervous. She fumbled with the clasp as she reached behind her, finally letting the bra fall to the floor. Her bare chest gently moved up and down as Sasuke admired her breasts, his gaze lowering to her skirt.

"Now the skirt." Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me? Why do I like this so much? Sakura questioned herself as she unzipped the skirt of her suit and slid it slowly down her legs. She now only wore her stockings and her panties. She looked at Sasuke, fully aware of his gaze on her.

"Take your panties off, slowly." Sakura did as he asked, the smooth fabric sliding down her legs. She was so wet, Sakura could barely stand it. There was something about the way this man ordered her around, Sakura loved it. She didn't understand it, she had never done anything like this before in her life, but there was something about him that made her comply, despite her brain telling her not to.

She stood now in front of him, wearing only her stockings. She dared to look down, and saw his erection bulging from his pants. It was big, she could tell even without seeing it. He immediately noticed her looking at his cock.

"You're noticing the effect you have on me I see. Well, come here and fix it. Get on your knees and suck my cock."

Sakura hesitated for a second then complied. She got down onto her knees, sinking into the plush carpet, undid the button of his pants and pulled down his zipper.

When she released his cock from its bonds, Sakura gasped. He was huge! She wasn't the most experienced girl ever, but she'd had a few boyfriends growing up in the small 's dick blew them all out of the water. She wondered how she was going to fit it all in her mouth.

Sakura licked his cock from shaft to tip, the hot skin of his member throbbing at the touch of her tongue. When it was fully coated in saliva, Sakura took as much of his shaft as she could into her mouth and began to suck.

Sasuke wrapped his hands in her long, pink hair as she sucked his cock, fitting as much of it as she could into her mouth. She slurped and sucked, licking the underside of his shaft as she'd read in so many women's magazines that men loved. She closed her eyes, feeling her own body reacting to the situation, her own pussy getting wet.

"Finger yourself while you suck my cock, and don't stop until I tell you to." The order wasn't quite as composed as usual; Sakura's sucking was obviously having an effect on Sasuke.

She moved one of her fingers down to her pussy and immediately felt the wetness in her hot sex. She moved her fingers towards her eager slit and slid them inside of her. Three fingers fit comfortably, and Sakura slid them in and out of her, already covered in her juices.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke watching her finger herself while sucking his cock. His hold on her hair was getting stronger, and a couple seconds later he started bucking his hips against her. Sasuke started bucking his hips harder against Sakura, pressing her head further and further on his shaft, forcing her to take more of him in. Sakura struggled, trying not to choke on the cock being shoved further and further down her throat as she slid her own fingers in and out of her.

She could feel an orgasm coming on, she was being completely used for his pleasure and he was forcing her to pleasure herself. All of a sudden, he pulled his cock from her mouth. He slapped his erection across her cheek a couple of times. "Remove your fingers, slut" he ordered. Sakura did so immediately.

"Go to your desk and bend over" he said, and Sakura looked over. It was covered in papers, but she moved over to the desk and leaned over it, the cold paper pressing against her cheek. She could feel Sasuke coming up against her, and her pussy begged for his cock. She had been so close to orgasm, her body was desperate.

Sasuke pressed his cock up against her eager sex. She tingled in anticipation, and a few seconds later, Sasuke slid his cock deep inside of her. It was so wide Sakura murmured in discomfort, her muscles straining to accept his girth inside of her. Soon her body adjusted and the discomfort was replaced with heightened sensations of pleasure as Sasuke began thrusting in and out of her, his cock ramming into her over and over.

He fucked her hard and fast, every thrust taking Sakura to new levels of pleasure. He grabbed her ass, his hands kneading into her soft, milky skin. Finally, Sakura could take no more. She wailed loudly into the empty office, the sounds of her cries resonating around the empty office. Pleasure washed over her body, pleasure Sakura hadn't felt in months. The orgasm ripped through her as Sakura's pussy pulsated all over Sasuke's throbbing hot cock. She clutched the edge of the desk, pleasure coursing through her.

Finally she came back down to earth, her heartbeat slowing back down to a normal pace and her breathing steadying. Sasuke continued to pound his cock deep inside of her as Sakura lay in the pure, peaceful cloud of post-orgasmic bliss. As Sasuke's cock explored the depths of Sakura that had never been explored before, she felt his cock beginning to pulsate inside of her.

Seconds later, Sasuke pulled his cock out from inside of her. It exploded all over her ass, sticky, hot cum landing all over her soft cheeks. Spurt after spurt landed all over Sakura. She felt so used, so dominated, and she absolutely loved it.

Sakura heard Sasuke zipping his pants back up, and was tempted to stand herself, but remembered the reprimand the last time she did something without his permission. She stayed where she was until he finally told her "Stand."

Sakura stood up and turned around. She looked at her desk. Her papers were scattered everywhere, crinkles and wrinkles through many of the pages. This is going to take me another hour to clean up at least, but wow was it worth it she thought to herself.

She turned to look atSasuke, who was smirking. "I have an idea" he said. "You're obviously a hard worker, and you're not dumb or we never would have hired you in the first place." Sakura stayed silent.

"I'm looking for an executive assistant at the moment. You'll find the application on the company intranet, as we're looking internally before we put the application out to the public. If you're interested, apply for the job and I'll make sure you get an interview. I'm sure working with you could be... mutually satisfying" he added with a grin.

Sakura had no idea how to react. "Umm... I'll think about it" she finally stammered.

"Well, good night Sakura. It was nice to see you again" he replied before heading back to the stairs and going back down the way he came. Sakura stayed where she was, the night's events running once more through her head. Did that really just happen? I can't believe he's actually the head of this company. Do I want to take him up on his offer? What the hell Sakura, of course you don't, you're not that kind of woman! Aren't you? Because that orgasm was just something else. Thoughts swam through Sakura's head, overwhelming her. She put her clothes back on, using paper clips to keep her ripped blouse closed, hoping she wouldn't encounter any inquiring eyes on her way back down, even this late at night.

Sakura couldn't believe the intoxicating effect Sasuke Uchiha had on her. It was incredible! She normally would have told him to shove off, but there was something about the man, something about the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, the way he acted. Sakura couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she knew it was there. She was completely taken by him.

When she finally got home, at close to midnight, Sakurawondered about the offer he had made her. She could come and work for him. What was the phrase he had used? "Mutually satisfying." Sakura wondered if it meant what she thought it meant.

She wondered about what would happen if she took him up on his offer. She felt tingles in her thighs as she thought about it. Get it together,Sakura. She imagined life with him as his executive assistant. He would be her boss, the person she reported to directly. He'd have even more power over her than he did now. The thought made Sakura's head spin. She wondered if he would fuck her during work, if he would even fuck her at all, or simply have her around as eye candy. I still can't believe a man like that, a man who could have any woman in this city, decided he wanted me. A small smile came to Sakura's face. Sasuke was definitely good for her self esteem.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Really big warning.**_

By the time she showed up to work the next morning, Sakura had made her decision. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Of course, the super busy week got in the way of free time and Sakura spent the entire morning working like a crazy person trying to get all of her work done. Finally, lunch time came around and Sakura had an hour free. She skipped the food, deciding she'd grab something from a street vendor quickly when she was finished, went to her desk and loaded up the company intranet, navigating deftly through the folders until she found the internal jobs section. She found the job she wanted to apply for, and gasped when she saw the salary.

The position paid almost six figures a year! Sakura couldn't believe it. She would be able to get out of her cramped studio apartment and maybe get a one bedroom, she wouldn't have to worry about how to buy food every week, and maybe she'd even be able to buy a new suit! Certainly she'd have the money to replace the blouse Sasuke Uchiha ripped off her last night.

Sakura spent the next half hour filling out all of her details, work experience and all of the other fields before hovering her mouse over the "submit" button for a few seconds. Here goes nothing she thought as she clicked it, a confirmation page popping up on her screen. Sakura exhaled, suddenly realizing she'd been holding her breath.

For the next week, Sakura checked her phone constantly. She found her eyes roving to the screen, checking to make sure it wasn't on silent dozens of times every day. Sakura didn't know how long it would take before the interviews were scheduled, but with each passing day her chest tightened. What if he's changed his mind? What if he's forgotten about me? Maybe his secretary just didn't get the message that my resume was worthy of an interview. It didn't help that two days after Sakura had put her application in she overheard Karin talking to one of their coworkers:

"Yes, I noticed that Sasuke Uchiha is looking for an executive assistant. I put my application in, of course. I'm perfectly qualified for the job, and working close to him day and night would be a fantastic way to get to know him. I'm sure I could make him fall in love with me."

Sakura was disgusted at the thought, but worried all the same. After all, Karin had gone to a much better school than Sakura, her very upper middle class parents paying her way. And she was absolutely model gorgeous, Sakura had to admit that. What if Sasuke Uchiha decided he preferred Karin? Sakura pushed the thoughts from her head.

Eventually, one day, the phone rang from a number Sakura didn't recognize, but with the same first two digits as her office number. She dove for the phone and picked up just as the first ring died out.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to sound casual.

"Hello, am I speaking with Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Hello Sakura, this is Shizune from Mr. Uchiha's office, we would like to have you in for an interview for the position of his executive assistant. Is that alright with you?"

Sakura felt as though a weight had come off her chest. "Yes, that's fantastic, thank you!"

They organized the interview for two days later. It couldn't have come soon enough. Karin bragged about her interview with the billionaire to anyone who would listen. She announced that she practically had the thing in the bag, that Sasuke Uchiha would take one look at her and she would be hired. Sakura pushed all of the nasty thoughts from her head. Focus on your own interview, she hasn't gotten the job yet. The morning of the interview, Sakura struggled with what to wear. She wasn't sure if she should go for the slightly sexier, barely see-through blouse with no blazer, or if she should wear the more conservative outfit she normally would to a job interview. She decided on the latter. After all, Sasuke Uchiha seemed to have no problem seeing the parts of Sakura he wanted to see, she thought wryly to herself.

When she arrived at Sasuke Uchiha's office, on the top floor of the building, Sakura was impressed. The secretary's glass desk was the perfect size, looking over a number of plush leather seats and oak coffee tables. A marble statue stood in the corner. Sakura introduced herself, Shizune told her to take a seat and Sakura did so, sinking deep into the chair and looking at the Manhattan skyline outside of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Sakura didn't dare approach them and look down, she'd always had a small fear of heights.

Ten minutes later Shizune told Sakura to go in, that Mr. Uchiha was waiting for her. Sakura hadn't even heard the phone ring.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt nervous. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into; she only knew she wanted more of what she'd already gotten from Sasuke. She tentatively opened the door and walked into his office. It was decorated like the lobby outside, the only difference being the chairs. Sakura had a large, managerial leather chair, and three office chairs sat in front of his desk. They looked ergonomic, comfortable and expensive, with mesh backing. The office was sparsely furnished, going with the minimalist approach.

Sakura didn't notice any of this, however. Her eyes were glued to the man sitting in the managerial chair in question, one leg resting on his knee, obviously waiting for her.

"Ah, Sakura. I'm so glad you chose to accept my invitation" he told her, a smirk crossing his face. Sakura's cheeks went a light shade of pink at just the sight of him.

"Sit down, Sakura" he asked, motioning to one of the chairs.

"Now first things first, I want to make sure you're the right person for the job."

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

"More than anything, I want obedience. I demand obedience. If you are to have this job, you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it, no matter what it is or where you are. Understood?"

Sakura nodded.

"You will call me Sir at all times, no exceptions. Understood?"

Sakura nodded again. "Understood?" he repeated, this time more sternly. Sakura got the hint. "Yes Sir." She could already feel the heat in between her legs. Why do I react like this to his commands?

Sasuke smirked. "Good. But I can't simply take your word for it, I need to make sure you're telling the truth. Stand up." Sakura immediately got onto her feet.

"Move over to the middle of the office." Again, Sakura complied immediately with the order.

Her heart raced as Sasuke gave his next command: "Strip in front of me, take off your clothes."

**Well it's such a shame that I need to stop here.**

**Wait till the next chapter.**

**Until next time .**

**Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mature**_

"Move over to the middle of the office." Again, Sakura complied immediately with the order.

Her heart raced as Sasuke gave his next command: "Strip in front of me, take off your clothes."

Sakura began slipping off her clothes. She took the blazer off first, setting it on the floor. When she got to the buttons of her shirt, she paused for a minute. In the harsh light of the day, sunlight streaming through the window, in the middle of this man's office, Sakura felt so much more exposed than late at night in the dark with only a couple of lights on. She unbuttoned the blouse and let it fall to the floor.

Piece by piece, Sakura's clothing fell to the ground. Her skirt, stockings, bra and panties al lay in a heap after she slid them off slowly, one by one, Sasuke Uchiha enjoying the view. She stood naked in front of Sasuke, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. She felt so small compared to him as he sat in his large chair behind his desk, hands behind his head, watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Good. Now come over here." When she got to his desk, Sasuke reached over and tweaked Sakura's nipples, teasing them until they stiffened. A small moan escaped her lips as he tweaked her nipples. "Stand next to me, and don't move, don't speak, don't do anything until I tell you that you're allowed to."

Sakura stood next to Sasuke, facing the door she'd entered from, at the other end of the room. She wondered what was coming next. When he next spoke, her face went white. He pressed the call button on his phone. "Hi Shizune, I have some papers that I need photocopied, could you come in and get them?" Sakura resisted the urge to speak, to cry out. A few seconds later, the door opened and Shizune walked in. Sakura was mortified. Every rational part of her body told her to cover up, to roll into a little ball behind Sasuke's desk so she wouldn't be seen. But another part of her remembered Sasuke's orders. She wasn't to move, she wasn't to speak. Her face burned as Shizune went straight to Sasuke's desk, pretending not to see Sakura standing there naked, embarrassed. No, not embarrassed. Humiliated. Sasuke handed her a pile of papers. "I need two copies of each of these made please, one sent to accounting and the other to Marge in marketing."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha"Shizune replied, retreating as quickly as she came.

Sakura let out a deep breath when Shizune closed the door behind her. Her eyes welled up with tears. She'd been so embarrassed; she couldn't believe she had just gone through that. Why hadn't she hid her body? Why had she blindly followed Sasuke's orders? Sasuke swivelled around in his chair and looked at her almost proudly.

"Well done Sakura, you did very well." Sakura didn't know what to reply so she said nothing, the sting of embarrassment still fresh in her mind.

Sasuke put his hand on the side of her knee and slowly ran it up her thigh. He reached her most private area, his fingers moving around the folds of Sakura's lips, teasing her with his light touch.

"Mmmmm your pussy is on fire Sakura. Do you like it when I order you around?"

"Yes, Sir" Sakura replied meekly. She somehow knew he would see straight through her if she lied.

He moved his fingers up to her clit and pinched the nub hard, causing a small mewl to escape Sakura's lips. "I can't hear you, slut."

"Yes Sir" Sakura repeated, louder this time.

"Good girl." A smile crossed Sasuke's face. He continued to toy with Sakura's pussy as though it were a stress ball, his fingers slowly teasing her almost subconsciously. "Now, you did so well I think I'm going to give you a reward. Lie down on my desk, on your back."

Sakura did as he asked, awkwardly sitting on the edge of his desk before lying down. He grabbed her legs and swung them onto his shoulders, looking down at her hot, dripping wet, horny pussy. Sakura heard Sasuke unzipping his pants and licked her lips in anticipation of the pleasure she was about to experience.

He pressed his cock up against her slit, rubbing it in the juices from her pussy first then slid into her with one long, hard stroke. Sakura let out a small cry of pleasure as the billionaire CEO entered her right on his office table. He looked down, watching his cock enter in and out of Sakura. She felt so exposed, but couldn't have cared less at that moment. He thrust in and out of her, sliding her along the glass top of the table with each stroke, holding her hips while her ankles stayed on his shoulders.

Sakura hadn't realized just how turned on she was until she realized how close she was to coming to orgasm so quickly. Her breathing quickened with Sasuke's pace as he thrust inside of her channel harder and faster. "You like that, don't you, you dirty girl?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes Sir, yes I like it" Sakura cried out. She wanted him to keep fucking her, harder, faster, and he did. Finally, Sakura could take it no more and she let out a cry of pleasure as the orgasm came, washing over her in waves of pleasure that felt like nothing else. Time stood still as Sakura lay in the euphoric cloud of orgasm, no thoughts running through her head, only pleasure.

Eventually Sakura's orgasm subsided, and she lay gasping on the table while still being fucked. She'd been so into her own orgasm, it had been so intense that she hadn't noticed Sasuke's quickened pace or his small grunts. Seconds after her own orgasm passed, Sasuke had his own, shooting his hot seed deep inside of Sakura. She moaned as she felt his sticky cum shooting deep inside of her.

When he was spent, he pulled out his cock and helped Sakura to her feet. She didn't want to get up off the table, she could have laid there for hours, relaxing in the bliss of orgasm.

"You can put your clothes back on Sakura" Sasuke told her, and Sakura went to her pile of clothes, slipping them on as Sasuke watched. What is it about this guy? Why am I so into him?

When she was fully clothed, Sasuke motioned for her to have a seat, which she did, practically collapsing into the comfortable mesh office chair. He sat down at his desk across from her.

"I haven't decided yet if I'm going to give you the job, Sakura, but you're definitely the top candidate so far." He paused for a minute, as though thinking about how he was going to phrase his next sentence. "If you get the job, which at this point I'm pretty certain you will, you will be at my beck and call. I meant what I said earlier. You will be my submissive, and I will be your dominant. I will give you the exact details of what you are expected to do at our first meeting after the position officially becomes yours."

Sakura waited for him to continue. "You're dismissed for now. I will probably see you in a few days."

Sakura left the office. She avoided Shizune as she hurried by her to the elevators, her face burning red with the thought of what had happened before. Sakura went home and immediately drew a hot bath, touching herself gently, stroking her skin as she thought about what had just happened with Sasuke Uchiha, and what would happen in the future if he decided to take her on as his executive assistant.

Sakura no longer had any doubts. If she got the job, she would be his sex slave. A sex slave with a fantastic salary, she thought. She smiled to herself, but in reality, the salary didn't matter. He could have paid her the measly minimum wage she made as an intern and she still would have taken the job. Sakura still couldn't figure it out. She didn't understand why she was so completely infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha, so willing to do anything he wanted. She used to be so independent. When Sakura was sixteen her boyfriend at the time had wanted her to suck his cock, and she hadn't been ready. When he'd tried to force her, she punched him in the balls and ran off. She'd told one of her friends, and the way small towns operate within hours everybody knew what had happened. The guy moved away with his family that summer. Sakura laughed at the memory. It felt like so long ago now. Now here she was, obeying every single command that came out of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing on the edge of the tub. Sakura grabbed it and checked the number. Sasuke Uchiha's office.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura?" It was Shizune.

"Ummm... yeah, hi Shizune" Sakura replied. She was ten miles from the office and still Sakura's face burned red.

Shizune could hear Sakura's discomfort on the other end of the line, and it hadn't slipped past her how quickly Sakura had gone by on the way out, not meeting her eyes."Don't worry Sakura, I didn't really see anything. No need to be embarrassed."

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Thanks Shizune... it's just... really embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it, it's forgotten! Anyways, I'm calling with great news. Mr. Uchiha would like you to know that you've got the job! You're officially his executive assistant. You'll start tomorrow, it's all been organized with your old boss Tony. Stop by and grab your things from your old office tomorrow morning, then make your way up to Mr. Uchiha's office before nine o'clock. See you then!"

Sakura thanked her, and hung up. She was excited, she knew that. This new job was going to completely change Sakura's life, and she knew it. Despite all of the doubts Sakura had, despite all of the wondering what had changed with her, wondering why she enjoyed being dominated so much, Sakura knew it was the case. She knew she loved it, and she was excited to experience more of what Sasuke Uchiha was going to give her.

The next day Sakura arrived at the office at 8 o'clock. She packed up her things at her small desk.

Karin stopped by, probably smelling blood in the water as Sakura packed up her things. She came over and sat on the edge of Sakura's desk. Sakura smiled. Karin had no idea what she was about to hear.

"So, couldn't hack it in the big city, could you? Going back home to the town of 200 people?"

Sakura gave the biggest, fakest sugar-sweet smile she could muster. "Oh, no Karin. I like New York City. In fact, I've just gotten a new job."

The news didn't stop Karin. "Oh yeah? I didn't realize they grew wheat around here."

"Don't worry Karin, you'll still be able to pick on me. From this building, in fact. Did you know Sasuke Uchiha was looking for an executive assistant?"

The smirk suddenly fell from Karin's face as Sakura continued. "Because someone told me about it, and I figured I'd apply. I'd be a long shot after all, but apparently I really satisfied him in the interview, because I got the job. That's why I'm packing up now, I'm going up to work with him. I'll get to know him pretty well, since we'll be working in such close quarters." She smiled at Karin, whose face had fallen completely. "How the hell did someone like you manage to get the job that I couldn't?"

"I don't know Karin, maybe he saw straight through you. After all, there aren't very many dumb billionaires out there. You'll have to settle for one of the traders. So bye bye now, I'll look down on you from the top floor" Sakura added with a small wave as she headed towards the elevator, leaving a dumbstruck Karin standing by Sakura's old desk.

Sakura smiled as she entered the elevator, balancing the box of her belongings on her hips. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, both from telling Karin off for the last time, laughing at her crestfallen expression as she realized she hadn't gotten the job she wanted, and anticipation and excitement as to what she was about to experience. Sasuke Uchiha was upstairs waiting for her to start her first day. Sakura's heart raced, her finger hovering over the button for the top floor. After a few seconds of hesitation, she pressed it. She took a deep breath as the doors closed both in the elevator and on her former life.

_**Just so you guys know this story is really mature .Please review !**_


End file.
